


I Dream Of Being Good

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angel Oscar, Demon Ney, Demons, Drabble Collection, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ney is a demon with dreams of being good.... Oscar is an angel who turns his world upside down ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neymar was a demon. He knew that. It's not like his dad would let him forget anyways. But messing with people's life and being evil was never something he wanted to do. He tried so hard to be a good demon, but it was hardly bearable at times. 

That's when he met Oscar. A shy, kind of closed off angel with a smile that could light up entire cities and suddenly being evil became so much harder. Oscar was everything Ney had always wanted to be, kind, thoughtful and he couldn't help himself from falling for the boy. 

From the first time they talked, to the first kiss, Ney had to find a way to escape his dad. But for Oscar, for happiness, it was a price he was more than willing to pay.

Everything changed. Not over night, but with Oscar by his side, he knew he could help people. All because he fell in love with an angel.


	2. I Dream Of Being Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he doesn't have to dream anymore

Neymar always knew he didn't need much. Lazy Sundays with his angel, that was all he could ever need. Seeing Oscar all bundled up in mountains of fluffy blankets with a loving expression on his face, well that was all it took for him to get hooked. 

"You know, starring at people is considered rude, right?" Oscar's smile melted his dark demon heart to mush on pavement.

"Sorry... It's just... You remind me of a dream I had once."

"What was it about? The dream I mean...?"

"I dreamt of being yours...."

"Well now you don't have to dream anymore!"


	3. You Are Not Your Father!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post that I've managed to lose again...

“Do you ever wonder what people think about you?” Oscar asked as he laid on Neymar's stomach. 

They were having a lazy afternoon watching movies. 

“I don’t need to, I see it in their eyes. They either think I’m the cause of everything bad in the known world or I’m the spawn of Satan. Or maybe both, yeah both sounds about right. Even though I'm the son of Satan, I don't want to be evil.” Neymar drew small circles on oscar's wrist as he sighed. 

He had always hated his dad and the way his demons treated people. He was never born to be evil, his mother always told him, he was born to be him. 

But the angel lying on his stomach made up for all the horrible years he had to endure before he met his saviour and the love of his life. 

"Sweetheart I know, but you are not evil and some day they'll see that too. You are not your father!!" Oscar reached up and placed a soft kiss on his nose before sighing content.

"Have I told you I love you?" Ney said as he smiled goofily at his love.

"Not today, but I love you too"


End file.
